Bingo Night
by Ponchygirl
Summary: It's bingo night at the old retirement apartment complex and someone has a couple of unwanted visitors in their room when they come back.


_A/N: This is a late Christmas present to my Grandma. I love you, Grandma! Hope you enjoy the story! And hope you had a wonderful Christmas. :D_

Patricia Leonard sat at the table poking at her chicken, bacon, artichoke pizza. She wasn't very hungry, but her husband Bob had ordered this pizza for them to share.

Bob and Patricia lived in a retirement apartment community together with dozens of other couples that they socialized with every night. Tonight was bingo night and they'd be leaving soon for that, as soon as they could finish their chicken, bacon, artichoke pizza.

"Well, Bob tonight is bingo night, are you ready to go win?" Patricia said with a grin pushing her pizza aside not really that hungry anymore.

"You know I'm ready, Pat," he replied.

The two of them laughed as they got up and put the pizza away. "I'm sure I'll be hungrier after I finish playing bingo," Patricia said closing the silver stainless steel fridge door. There was a slight squeak at the end of closing it, and Pat cringed. "We're gonna need to get that fixed, Bob. I don't like that squeak," she said.

"We'll get it fixed honey don't worry. I'm sure it's fine, at least we know the door won't fall off."

Pat nodded liking the sound of that, then walked off to go fix her hair. She stood in the mirror of the bathroom looking at her blonde hair, that she had just colored, not only did she just color it, but she just got a perm. She smiled at herself in the mirror liking what she saw, she loved her hair.

Bob walked in behind her and gave her a hug from behind. "You look great Pat," he said.

"Thanks, now let's get going we don't want to be late," she replied grabbing her purse off the counter as they headed out the door.

oOoOo

LAPD Officers Jim Reed and Pete Malloy were out patrolling the streets of L.A. in their black and white police car.

"So, the neighbors dog was digging a hole under the fence to get into our yard…when we told him about that all Gary said was that it couldn't have been his dog. His dog would never do something like that," Reed was explaining to Malloy.

Malloy nodded as he turned the corner. "Oh of course not. He's the perfect dog he can do no wrong," Malloy said with a hint of sarcasm.

Reed laughed slightly. "Anyway, so then the next day we caught his dog at it again…this time Gary watched it too." Reed paused for a second. "You know what he said?"

"What?"

"Oh…he's just trying to burry a bone under the fence, no harm in that."

Malloy was about to reply to that when a call came in about a robbery at the gas station.

oOoOo

Pat and Bob sat in their usual spot next to their good friends Alice and George getting ready for bingo night to begin. A sweet gentleman named Barry was going around making sure that everyone had refreshments and was comfortable, while a young woman named Stephanie was getting ready to start the bingo game. She would be calling out the numbers for everyone, and her assistant, Beverly would be handing out prizes.

"I'm gonna win something tonight I can feel it," Alice said as she pulled her long gray hair back into a pony tail.

"Good luck, Alice," George said winking at her.

oOoOo

The time seemed to fly as they had fun playing bingo what they didn't know was in the middle of all that playing a couple bad guys had run into this place for protection from the cops.

Reed and Malloy were searching for the two men that had just robbed the gas station, and now made their way here for hiding.

oOoOo

"We had chicken, bacon, artichoke pizza for supper," Pat told Alice.

"That sounds delicious. Anyone that puts artichoke on a pizza is a genius and a good friend for life," Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice I take it you like artichoke," Pat said.

"You know it, I've always loved artichoke," Alice said.

They were on their way to Pat and Bob's apartment room for the leftover pizza.

Something seemed a little off when they got there. "Pat, honey didn't we lock the door before we left?" Bob asked having been able to open it without the key.

"Oh…um…you know dear I think we forgot," she replied feeling a bit upset with herself for forgetting…but oh well it's not like anyone was gonna break into their place anyway.

The two older couples entered the apartment room, and instantly they could sense something was wrong.

"Bob, our fridge isn't squeaking," Pat said as she opened the fridge and closed it over and over.

"That's a good thing, Pat," George offered.

"No, it was squeaking before we left…someone must've came in and fixed it," Pat said.

"So what, isn't that a good thing?" George asked reaching inside for pizza.

"Who would come in and fix it though? And why?" Pat asked looking at Bob.

"Someone with nothing better to do," Bob said then started laughing at that.

The room was silent except for Bob's laughing, when suddenly they all heard something coming from the bed room.

"Guys…someone else is here," George whispered.

"We figured that much out, but who?" Alice replied.

Pat bit back a smile that response almost made her laugh. "I don't know who would be in here…"

"Probably the same guy that fixed this fridge…" Bob suggested.

The four of them all crowded together knowing they'd have to find out who was there, they weren't just gonna act like it was nothing. What they didn't know was that the police were already outside searching the place.

"You go first," Pat said pushing Bob closer to the doorway.

Bob tried to be brave but as soon as his hand touched the door he chickened out and ran to the back of the group. "George you're bigger you go first," he said.

"Oh no way…I…I couldn't…I insist you go first," George said looking to Pat.

"I'm a lady I shouldn't have to go first," Pat said looking at Alice.

"I'm a lady too," Alice said quickly. They both pushed their husbands closer to the door. "You can both go first we're right behind you," Alice said.

Both men looked at each other unsure but then decided oh what the heck we need to protect our wives anyway. So they both cautiously opened the door and walked into the other room.

As the group all tiptoed into the room it looked like something you'd see out of one of those old movies, where everyone is scared and crowded together sneaking. Back to back each looking a different direction but all going the same way.

Soon Bob let out a gasp. "He's getting into our safe," he whispered quietly as they all kneeled down and hid behind the other side of the bed.

Two men stood together one man with his hand in the safe the other just standing beside him talking.

"We're being robbed," Bob said.

Pat fainted, Bob caught her so she wouldn't hit her head or make a thud on the floor from falling over.

Alice and George both looked at each other in shock. "Do they have weapons?" Alice asked.

"I see a gun," Bob replied.

"We need to call the police," George said going for the door he was ready to be outta there and NOW.

They followed him out the door carrying Pat with them and quietly called the police.

oOoOo

Reed and Malloy were at their car when the call came in. They both looked at each other and were amazed at how they had already been in the right place at the right time it wasn't everyday something like that would happen. They both went inside.

oOoOo

The two men had just finished grabbing all they wanted and were on their way to find a way out now. They'd forgotten that they were hiding from the police in the first place. They'd hit the jackpot here. Pat had a lot of beautiful and expensive pieces of jewelry that they were taking. As they reached the living room on their way to the door they heard a noise.

One man turned.

"You can't go just yet," Bob said, somehow finding the courage to try to keep the criminals from getting away.

"And why's that?" asked the taller of the two.

Bob suddenly after hearing how angry and irritated the man sounded he lost his courage. "Well um…you uh...we have more jewelry."

The two mean laughed. It wasn't everyday that a man just practically gave up everything to them. They walked over to empty out another safe just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Open up it's the police."

"Oh no…they found us, Craig!" the other man panicked dropping everything.

Alice, George, and Bob all laughed at that. He was just as scared as Bob had been.

"If you had the cops after you, you wouldn't be laughing!" the man snapped at them as he headed for the door no longer thinking straight.

"Um…sir," Bob started. But then stopped himself he was about to warn him the officers were just right outside that door.

"Save your breath I don't wanna hear it. Come on, Craig let's get outta here," the man said.

As soon as the door opened they were face to face with Reed and Malloy.

"Turn around and put your hands on your heads, and spread your feet apart," Malloy ordered the two men to do. After rolling their eyes they both turned and did as told.

"Well we sure screwed up this time," the man called Craig said.

The other man just scowled.

oOoOo

"Well I've had enough excitement for one night," Pat said to the others.

"Wait before we leave, I believe we were gonna try some of that chicken, bacon, artichoke pizza," Alice said.

"Oh right, sorry after what happened tonight it was hard to remember that."

"No it's fine, I'm just glad that everything and everyone is safe and ok," Alice replied as they sat down to enjoy their pizza together, this time without any noises from people stealing in the bedroom.


End file.
